Before You
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke, a couple that hid their relationship and while she fell in love, she knew it was wrong. When she decide it's time to end, Sasuke knows that he can't give up


**HIII, I know this story has like of grammer but I wanted to post it anyways.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

In a dark room in the largest white house in the neighborhood, a girl about 17 year old scatter around the room looking for her clothes, for she only had a white bra on. Behind the girl there was a bed, and in that bed there was a 18 year old boy tangle in his own blue sheet, sleeping.

As she buttons her pants she looks at him and sigh. She was only a girl but she knew she was in love with that boy. She knew it was wrong. Not only did his family hate hers, he treated her like nothing when they were in public.

She remembers the first day she met him. It repeated itself in her brain, over and over again whenever she was with him.

_**Flash Back.**_

_The same girl sat in her mother's old car, right in front of her, her new school. She was new in town and she was afraid of what awaited her inside that building. "Please __cariño__. I need to go home and finish packing" Her mother said in a tender voice as the girl looked out the window in fear. "You'll do great" _

"_But mama, I don't want to go in there" She said. "Why can't I be homeschooled…? I don't want to go here" She pleaded. _

"_Homeschooled?" He mother asked with a smile. "__Amor__, I know that it's hard because you're new and because it's your first day of Superior but I can assure you that after today, you'll be exited to go to school every other morning" _

"_Claro" The girl sighs in defeated. She didn't know why she didn't bother fighting with her mom; she knew she was going to lose. The girl pressed her lips together and pushed back her thick brown glasses. _

"_Have a nice day honey" Her mother said but the girl didn't replay. She concentrated herself on getting to the office without bumping into someone or falling on her face in front of everyone but she was certain that she would do at least one. _

_Right when she started to think that she was going to make it to the office without making fool of herself she got caught in her shoe lace and went down along with the person who walked in front of her. "Perfecto" She cured herself. "Sorry" She said quietly as she pushed herself up. _

"_Better watch it next time freak" The boy said as he glared at her. Then he stopped and stared at her making her shift uncomfortably. "You're the new kid in town aren't you" He asked. "The hillbilly" He smirked. _

_She stood there amazed on how everyone laughed at his joke and her. She felt so ashamed, she never thought people could be so mean but there they were just laughing at her. She had no other choice but to run from them in to the office and keep a straight face for the rest of the day. After all she would be attending to that same school for three more years. _

_**End of Flash Back**_

She hated him. Not only because of that day, but because he didn't stop after that. High school was hell because of him. He was the popular guy, thanks to his money and worthy family and she was the un-popular poor, farming girl.

She was surprise to find herself in his bed those first months of senior year. She didn't remember how she got there, but she remembers when she woke up that night.

_**Flash Back**_

_She blinked a couple of time but the darkness didn't seem to fade away like it always used to happen in her room. _

"_Que le pasa a mi cuarto__?" She asked herself what was wrong with her room. She moved to turn on the light but something tugged her waist back to bed. Afraid, she stood still. Then she felt a naked body moved behind her, and it's breath on her neck. _

"_How did we get here, cowgirl" A husky voice asked her making her body shiver with both pleasure and fear._

"_Sasuke?" She asked. _

"_Yeah" He answered. She turned around and stared in to his onyx eyes. How come she never notice his eyes… they were enchanting. _

"_How?" She asked. _

"_I have no idea" He said. "But I can say neither of us was on our very best judgment. _

"_Meaning?" _

"_We were drunk" he laughed. "I didn't know you had it in you" He then stopped laughing and stared at her lips. "I didn't know you…" He stopped and swallows. With his left hand he touched her cheek softly and leaned for a kiss. Surprise, she didn't kiss back as soon as he did, but when she felt the tug of a warm, pleasuring feeling in her tummy she kissed back. _

_To their kiss, they both moaned. It was nothing they had never felt before but it was interrupted but the sound of her phone. "My mother" She exclaim as she threw herself to the floor to look for her phone. _

"_Hey! Look out" He yelped as he grabbed her waist so she wouldn't hit her face in the fall. Once she grabbed her phone she smiled at him and answered. _

"_Hello mama?" She said. "No mama… I'm not in Vegas… __estoy en__…I'm at a friend's house" She said as she looked at his grinning face. "No mama, Si mama. I will get there" She said and hanged up._

"_Leaving" He asked. _

"_Yes…" She said. She then stood up and started looking for her phone. When she was finally dressed she turned to him and nodded as a good bye. Right when she was about to leave, he stopped her. _

"_No word about this" He said. _

"_I wasn't planning on it" She said in a low voice and closed the door. _

_**End of Flash Back**_

She really thought that would be the last time she saw him like that. Even if she craved for another kiss, she convince herself that it had been all a dream but then, a week later when she was closing the dinner, where she worked at, she found him waiting for her in his car.

_**Flash Back**_

_The girl looked at Sasuke, who stood there, staring at her back, in his white and blue jock jacket. "Sasuke?" She asked. _

"_Yeah" He said. _

"_Its close" She said as she pointed at the dinner behind her. _

"_I know… I saw you closing it" He chuckled. "You're mom's owns it, right?" He asked. _

"_Yeah" She answered confused. "It's a restaurant my __abuelito __started where we used to live and mama decided to make out here" She said as she made her way to his side. "Can I ask you… why are you here, Sasuke?" She asked. _

"_I don't know…" He said. They both stood in silence until he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. They kissed under the fainted light of the cloudy night. _

_They hadn't known how much time they had stood there, just making out but suddenly it started to rain. "I heard your mom is away for the weekend" He said between kisses. _

"_I can't… she'll know" She moaned as he bitted her lower lip. _

"_She won't" He moaned as well as he felt her hands roaming in the back of his neck. _

"_Fine" She gave in. _

"_Get in" He said roughly and she did. _

_After their intense love making they laid in each other arms. They didn't know why but it felt safe._

_**End of Flash Back**_

Since then their meeting never stopped. He was always at the dinner when she closed but nothing change in the real world. He still treated her badly when he was with his friends… it made her feel like she was in some kind of sick, mixed up story and she was the one being torture.

She looked at him and sighed. It had to end. She finally found her white T-shirt that she always wore under her dinner uniform, and slipped it on. "Hinata?" His husky voice asked from behind her making her heart stop beating for a second. She didn't response; she just kept looking for her bag. "Where are you going?" He asked more aware of his surroundings.

"Home" She answered in a low voice as she placed her glasses between eyes and looked back at him.

"Okay" He said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow after you close up" He informed her making her sigh.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, I don't want to do this anymore" She said as she sucked in some breath of bravery. "No quiero esto" She repeated. "I'm sick of being in this situation. I have fallen in-love because of this, and deep down I know that it's wrong and that's why I don't want to see you anymore. I don't want to be at prom, looking at you dance with another girl, just waiting for the night to end to I can be at your arms. School is almost over… I won't be seeing you anymore. I'll get over you as soon as possible" She said. By the time she was done, he had gotten up.

"You're dumping me?" He asked.

She smiled sweetly at him "No, because you and I were nothing". "Nunca fuimos nada" She said as she touched his cheek.

"Fine, just go" He yelled angrily. "You don't mean anything to me anyways" As his words slipped his lips a car passed by shinning it's lights in to his room and let his see the first tear that feel from her eye that night.

"I know" She whispered and walked away leaving him in the darkness of his room. "Adios Sasuke" She said with the last sight of her broken heart.

She skipped school, after she convinced her mother that she didn't need to attend to it anymore. It had been three days and she had not said a word.

"Hinata, no piensas ir al baile?" Her mother asked as she stood in her daughter's door. She looked at her sad daughter that sat in her desk working on her resume for a summer job.

"No mama, I won't go to my prom. I can't" Hinatasaid. "I'm working on something. I need to finish this to finally have a job and help you with the money"

"Hinata, I don't need help. If you haven't work all this years is because I don't want you too. Disfruta tu ultimo año" Her mother said.

"But mama…"

"But nothing. Put on your dress and go have fun" Her mother ordered her with a stern voice.

"Está bien mama… I'll go" Hinata sigh and went to get ready. Maybe it was a good thing that she would see him one last time.

She was drove to back to her school, wearing her purple slick dress. She stared at the gym, where the lights were lessened and the music enclosed the air. She sighed and walked in just to find everyone paired off, including her best friend who danced with her date. The song **Down by Jay Sean** tinkled in her head as everyone danced to it.

"Hinata!" Her best friend yelled from the dance floor as soon as she saw her.

"Hey Ino" She said with a soft smile.

"I thought you weren't going to come" Her friend said as she hugged her tightly.

"I wasn't but mom made me" Hinata giggled with a shrugged. "Wow… it's amazing" She said as she looked at her surroundings. It was all blue and gray, cleared with balloons and scarfs. Then her eyes landed on her friend's date. "Hello Shikamaru"

"Hello Hinata" The black haired boy said with a nod making Sophie giggle.

"Well, what are you guys standing here? Go, dance" She ordered them.

"But…"

"Don't worry about me. Go" She said.

"Okay" Ino said and grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him back to the dance floor.

In that moment one of her favorite songs started playing. "_So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet cuz we're dead if they knew, so close your eyes. Escape this town for a little while_" She sang under her breath, secretly wishing someone was there with her to enjoy this song with her. "_Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting, boy but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think. He knells to the ground, pull out a ring and said:" _

"Hinata" She heard him whisper in her ear. She turned around and found him standing right in front of her. He was wearing a dark suit that made his eyes dash more than it did before.

"Hello Sasuke" A red haired girl, who passed right behind him said as she slipped his fingers across his back, said.

"Hello Karin" He said as he half turned around to face her.

"Want to dance?" She asked, with a sexy smirk.

"Sorry, I'm going to dance with Hinata here" He said and turned his back on her once again. He took Hinata's hand and walked her to the dance floor while the song Ready _**To Fall in Love by Joey Fatone**_.

"This won't change anything" She whispered as they danced. "It's too late"

"Maybe this will change things" He said as he pulled a light pink rose from his black jacket. She took the rose with her fingers and brought it to her nose. He leaned and kissed her forehead. "_I can't promise forever but baby I'll try. Cause I'm ready to fall… in love tonight__" _He whispered the lyrics in her ear making her shiver."I didn't know how much you meant to me until I lost you" He said.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"I'm not kidding" he said.

"Prove it" She said and he smirked. There in front of everyone he kissed her and so everyone saw his real love for her, for they were all watching but he didn't care. She was glad her mother had made her come. Now she would finally had something she could live happily for.

And so the story of their love was writing in everyone's memory, and they shall never forget.

PLease REview


End file.
